fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Shipex
Shipex is a top-tier Fanged Wyvern and is one of the four flagship monsters of Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode. Physiology It features a white hide with turqoise coloured fur surrounding it, blotched with dark grey spots, an extre tinge of fur running across its underside. A fin-like appendage sticking out from its back, clad in purple to violet coloured spines that litter across the fanged wyverns back and tail. Behavior Despite its appearance, the Shipex is a fairly aggressive monster that attacks with extreme hostility if provoked. When unprovoked, they are fairly neutral in behaviour although have been known to go on rampages when hungry. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - '(Apex)' - Legend Main Prey: Popo, Pokara, Snowberries, Frozen Fruits Arch-Rivals: Drakhayozus, Pokaradon, Gammoth, Arualotai, Kuroshen, Bazelgeuse, Deviljho Behavior Towards Other Monsters Ignores the smaller creatures unless they proceed to attack it, will get in various fights with larger creatures such as Legiana, Odogaron, Barayozus and Kuroshen. Tracks Tracks: Floofy prints, Purp'spike pile, Floofy fur droplets, Carcass Specific Locale Interactions * The trees in the Yilfur Tundra or the rocks in the Temperate Ridge are high vantage points which Shipex will climb up onto and then do various ambush attacks. * It actively avoids Poisoncups. * Shipex stares at the lava areas of the Elder's Recess at a safe distance but actually enters there. Special Behaviors * At random times when unprovoked, it will roll around the floor on its back and lay down, in similar fashion to what a cat does. * If it see's the dead corpse of a very large monster, it will be very hesitant to approach it as it doesn't want to risk waking up a potential slumbering Kuroshen. * If Poisoncups are present when the hunter is fighting it, instead of avoiding them, it will rip the Poisoncup roots and spill them at the hunters direction. This can inflict Poison on the hunter. * If you place meat down, the Shipex would run in to eat it, this alters the behaviour of the Shipex getting aggressive if the hunter gets too close to it to tolerating the hunters presence completely as long as the hunter doesn't hit it. * If there's another Shipex present, they will either play fight with each other or one would lick another ones back. Cutscenes N/A Abilities Has various speed-based physical attacks, its spine attacks can inflict sleep, it has various ice projectile attacks alongside ice physical attacks while also retaining attacks with its claws that can inflict bleeding. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its spines and fur will stiffen and point upwards, will start huffing white smoke and will be engulfed in an icy, misty aura. Its sails membranes will rise and start to glow bright ocean blue. *Tired State: Will start drooling, fur and spines fold back, trips over when doing various leap attacks and can't do ice projectile attacks. Its sails membranes will turn a dull grey. Mounts Mounting this monster is the same as how one would mount an Odogaron, the only difference being that it can sometimes attempt to slam dunk its back to the ground to attempt to get the hunter off. Lore N/A Ecology *Habitat Range Majorly makes residence within the provinces of arctic regions and high-altitude regions within the New World, its true native territory however is the Temperate Ridge. *Ecological Niche Incredibly high in the food chain, able to hunt down fully-grown herds of Popo and face off powerful foes such as Barioth, Akura Vashimu and Arualotai. Despite this, it is not completely carnivorous nor is it very conflictive, it will occasionally eat berries and fruits from time to time. It has gained an instinctual rivalry with Kuroshen due to the rivals habit of sleeping within the corpses of easy meals and the fact they're very equal in attributes and power. Shipex and Kuroshen have been very rarely sighted breeding, its unknown if an offspring occurs nor what it looks like. *Biological Adaptations Its fur helps trap heat to keep itself warm in the sub-zero climates it predominantly inhabits, for protection, its physical bulk combined with its supreme agility, its spines that can be launched at opponents from its back and its tail, each spine laced with a nefarious neurotoxin that forces sleep upon those hit by it, a breath that can freeze up entire ecosystems, claws sharp enough to leave gaping bleeding holes after its wake *Behavior Despite its appearance, the Shipex is a fairly aggressive monster that attacks with extreme hostility if provoked. When unprovoked, they are fairly neutral in behaviour although have been known to go on rampages when hungry. Attacks Bite: Siphex will bite whomever is in front of the side of it. Triple Bite: Siphex will bite forwards, step backwards to bite, and then launch itself at further away target to bite. Swipe: Siphex will swipe its left or right claw in front of it. Leap: Siphex will leap upwards and then slam itself downwards, causes Quake. Headbutt: Siphex will headbutt the hunter in similar fashion to Kamu Ogaro. Claw Slam: Siphex will leap upwards and them slams its left or right claw into the ground, causes Quake and can inflict Bleeding if hit by the slam. Claw Swipe: Siphex will unveil its claws and then swipe it once, before turning around and swiping again. Inflicts Bleeding. Side Swipe: Siphex will swipe its claws in a 360 degrees angle. Inflicts Bleeding. Cartwheel Slash: Siphex will leap upwards, do a cartwheel, rolling towards a hunter and then slash its claws at a targeted hunter. Inflicts Bleeding. Rolling: Siphex will leap upwards and curl up into a ball mid-air and then roll at a hunter in similar fashion to an Uragaan. Side Roll: Siphex will leap upwards and then roll to the side instead of to the front. 360 Roll Slide: Siphex will leap upwards, curl up into a ball mid-air and then fall to the side and spin around like a beyblade before getting back up. Claw Grind: Siphex will will unveil a second set of claws, slam its right or left claw into the ground and then grind it in a circular fashion before charging up a powerful swipe that deals a lot of damage and can unleash a boulder to roll and crush out. Tail Whip: Siphex will whip its tail from side to side. 360 Tail Whip: Siphex will spin in a 360 degrees with its tail whipping, then will spin in a 360 degrees again in the opposite direction before getting back up. Whompo Combo: Siphex will do Odogaron's Whombo leap attack except the tail impact unleashes a massive burst of frost. Inflicts Snowman. Leap-a-do Break-Dance: Siphex will do the double-leap of Nono Ogaro and the breakdance of Kamu Ogaro at the same time. Charged Leap Siphex will squat for a few seconds: targeting a hunter before leaping extremely high in the air and slamming to the ground. Causes Quake. Frost Ball: Siphex will shoot a ball of frost at a hunter. Inflicts Iceblight. Triple Frost Ball: Siphex will shoot 3 frost balls at targeted hunters. Inflicts Iceblight. Frost Beam: : Siphex will shoot a massive beam of frost at targeted hunter. Inflicts Iceblight. Frost Projectiles: Siphex will shoot out 6 frosty orbs out of its mouth that crash onto the ground, leaving an AOE behind. Inflicts Iceblight and Snowman. Spine Toss: Shipex will leap upwards into the air and spin upwards, unleashing a ton of spikes everywhere. This is similar to Kamu Ogaro's and Kuroshen's move. Inflicts Sleep. Spine Roll: Siphex will roll at a hunter: unleashing mass traces of the spikes that explode and leave a misty cloud that stays for up to 10 seconds. Inflicts Sleep. Spine Hop: Siphex will hop in similar fashion to a Tobi-Kadachi and then unleash massivs of spikes from around its left and right side. Inflicts Sleep. Spine Storm: Siphex will look downwards, leap upwards and them slam itself into the ground, unleashing masses of spikes all across the map and then roaring. Inflicts Sleep and Bleeding. Rage Mode Frost Mines: Siphex will shake its body and unleash frosty orbs that explode on contact with a hunter or the shot of a pod. Inflicts Snowman if caught in the blast. Icicle Leap: Siphex will leap at a hunter, the impact unleashes a frosty AOE that inflicts Snowman on the hunter. Icicle Hop: Siphex will hop at a hunter, and then unveil a burst of frost and spikes. Inflicts Iceblight and Sleep. Frost 180 Beam: Siphex will shoot the frost beam and then sweep it in a 180 degrees angle. Inflicts Iceblight and Snowman. Charged Slam: Siphex will rear itself downwards and then slam its left or right arm into the ground. Causes Quake, Iceblight and Bleeding. Frost-Storm AOE: Siphex will roar at the sky which unleashes a massive burst of frost from its back that leaves an AOE all across the area that lasts for 5 seconds. Inflicts Iceblight and Snowman. Icicle Dance: Siphex will breakdance in a unique fashion and then spin around and around, auto-tracking at a hunter. This attack usually unleashes a large frost AOE and can almost OHKO. Inflicts Iceblight and Snowman. Breakable parts The fangs can be broken, the nose can be given a scar, the fur on the chest can be broken twice alongside the fur on the arms, the tail spikes can be chipped off, the tail can be cut off, one ear can be completely decimated. Health Points Base HP: 5,000 Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Arms Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★★ Body (Spines filtered) Impact: (★★) Cutting: (★★★) Ranged: (★) Body (Spines unveiled Impact: (★) Cutting: (★) Ranged: (★★) Tail Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★ Shiny Item Drops Slinger Ammo Torch pods can be found in the outskirts of the Temperate Ridge during Siphex quests, they can burn through the Siphex's body and deal a lot of damage. Equipment Carves Special Reward Interactions With Other Monsters * If there's another Shipex present, they will either play fight with each other or one would lick another ones back. * When Shipex and Kuroshen meet and don't get into a turf war, they will circle each other: constantly growling until one of them runs off. * It stalks and will eventually chase down and kill Popo's, it can also be witnessed eating the killed Popo. * It stalks and will shoot a projectile at an Anteka, tripping it while the Shipex slams the Anteka and then eats it almost whole. Turf War Shipex vs Great Zeurros N/A Shipex vs Doku-Ya-Ku N/A Shipex vs Odogaron N/A Shipex vs Chrysaoden N/A Shipex vs Barioth N/A Shipex vs Xalgra N/A Shipex vs Drakhayozus N/A Shipex Vs Kuroshen N/A Theme Quests Low Rank * This quest turns into a repel mission where you have to repel Shipex. This is also the quest where Shipex is introduced. * This quest is unlocked after doing the ★★★★ key quests and unlocks the urgent to get to ★★★★★ This quest unlocks the next urgent that serves as the gateway to High Rank. Kuroshen/Bazelgeuse/Deviljho can invade this quest. Achievement Frozen Usurper: Hunt a Shipex Don't Let it Go: Hunt a Tempered Shipex Notes * Based off of the false leak that mentioned an 'elder dragon-levelled snow fox fanged wyvern'. * Despite the titles and descriptions being stereotypically feminine, Shipex can be both genders. * Its antagonistic presence in Demons Abode isn't as high as the other flagships despite being the main one. * Shipex and Kuroshen have been rarely known to breed although its unknown what the offspring looks like. * Shipex's figurine can be placed in your house. * Her damage output is almost on-par with HR4 Kamu Orugaron. * Tempered Shipex is Tier 2. * Despite being Elder Dragon-Levelled, it is not as destructive to the ecosystems compared to the likes of Bazelgeuse, Deviljho, Onimaxuron and Kuroshen. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster